


The Devil in a Suit

by belovedhell



Series: Boss and Employee J2 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Jared, Debt, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Jensen Being an Asshole, M/M, Manipulation, No Romance, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared met Jensen, after accidentally smearing him with pizza on his expensive suit. Things went downhill from there...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another series! I know I need to stop. Little note on this series though, bunch of angst and blackmail. No romance in the first couple of fics; don't worry it will work its way up. Jensen is an asshole pretty much. Sorry, needed to pick one of the boys. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared winced as Jensen pulled his hair from behind. "Jensen— Ugh, that hurts," he whimpered. Jensen's firm grip kept Jared from looking over his shoulder. This wasn't new; they would usually meet up in a crappy motel, where Jared waited like an obedient dog.

It fucking sucked.

As usual Jensen ignored Jared and thrust harder inside of him. Jared groaned. It felt good but there was always a hint of pain underneath. Jared wouldn't be able to walk straight for a few days, knowing his ass would be sore. Usually, once Jared recovered— after three days— Jensen would take him again. It was almost like a routine now.

Jared met Jensen by accident on a Monday afternoon. He was working that day as a delivery man, delivering pizzas in his lame mopet. As he was walking down the block— looking for the damn address— he accidentally tripped on Jensen, smearing the pizza all over his expensive suit. Jared panicked and apologized to Jensen, he even tried to get off the pepperoni and cheese of his blazer. However, before he could Jensen snapped at him saying that he ruined his two thousand dollar suit.

Jensen gave him two options: either Jared paid him or he was going to make a complain to the Pizza place where Jared worked at. Obviously, Jared didn't have the money— Hell, he could barely pay his shitty apartment. How was he going to pay Jensen? He couldn't risk losing his job...

Therefore, Jared pleaded that he would do anything for Jensen if he didn't complain to his boss. Jared would surely be fired for his clumsiness, not to mention that his boss had it in for him.

What Jensen requested was something Jared wouldn't have imagined doing, ever... Jensen wanted to fuck Jared. "If you won't pay for money, then pay with your body," Jensen had said.

Of course, Jared could have declined, but hey, he would be homeless in a heartbeat. Besides, Jensen wasn't ugly, he was actually handsome. His suit made him look broad and his blond hair was combed to his side. Not too bad. If he wasn't such an asshole Jared would have easily flirted with him— and maybe— they could have started a wonderful relationship.

Sadly, it didn't go like that.

That incident was over a month ago. Jensen gave strict orders for Jared to meet up three times a week in a motel called _Motel Nine_. Seriously? Jensen looked rich, couldn't he pick a better place? A hotel would have been nicer and more comfortable. The bed were they fucked was hard and Jared could feel the bed-springs from underneath prickling his back.

Jared gripped the sheets as his head was pushed down. Jensen was always rough with him, Jared could never get used to it. He tilted his head to the side and let out a small moan. He could feel his stomach getting warm and his cock leaking. He was close.

Jensen kept thrusting harder, slapping sounds could be heard around the room. Jared closed his eyes and his mouth parted as he came. He felt his come on his chest dripping onto the sheets below. It didn't take long for Jensen to climax; his seed spilling inside the condom as he grunted.

Their routine was over and now it was back to reality.

Jared whimpered when Jensen pulled out, automatically causing his knees to give out. He breathed heavily. Even though he couldn't stand whatever _this_ was; an orgasm was an orgasm. Jared was in a daze. So sue him.

Then he felt the bed shift and footsteps could be heard across the room. Jared didn't bother to turn, he knew Jensen was collecting his clothes from the floor. Again. Every single time. This was their routine: meet up, sex, and then leave. No sweet talking. No happy kisses. In fact, Jensen never once kissed him.

What a damn shame?

"See you on Thursday," Jensen said, fixing his tie before leaving Jared all alone.

There was never any phone number from him. Jared once tried to make conversation, sadly, Jensen told him to shut up and suck his cock. For Jensen it was strictly— and sexual— business.

"Asshole," Jared mumbled. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. The room was still his for another eight hours anyway, plenty of time for sleep and a hot shower afterwards.

* * *

"You're fired," Jared's boss said to him two days later.

"What! Why?" he exclaimed. Everything was going alright—

"These passed few days you've been giving away free pizzas because you didn't make it on time." When he had called Jared into his tiny office, Jared knew it wouldn't be good, but he wasn't expecting bad news either. He couldn't believe it.

"Sir, the addresses are across the city!" Jared countered, "How do you expect me to get there in less than twenty minutes? It's ridicules!" It wasn't his fault. "Surely I'm not the only one who—"

"My hands are tied, Jerry." This fucking piece of shit didn't even know his name. Jared gritted his teeth when his boss shrugged and said, "Return the uniform before you leave. We have job openings later." The guy went back to reading some old newspaper off his desk; completely ignoring Jared. Bastard.

That was not fair. Jared was a good person, he didn't deserve all this shit. His eyes slightly watered as he rose from his seat and left with pride. How the fuck was he going to pay for his apartment now? He needed to find a job in less than two weeks, ASAP.

* * *

Thursday came rather quickly, much to Jared's relief. He liked showering in the motel's bathroom, it had more hot water than his own place. Thank god Jensen always paid in the mornings before meeting in the afternoons. Jensen never liked it when both would show up at the same time— mostly because he didn't want to risk the chance of anyone seeing them together.

He had a reputation to keep.

Jared entered room number nine and put down his backpack, pulling out a set of clothes. It was pointless to shower since Jared was going to get sweaty and dripped with come, but he seriously needed hot water running down his skin.

It was one hell of a stressful day for Jared. He had an interview today— which went horribly wrong. Thankfully, Jared had another one tomorrow, it was an office job and it paid a dollar extra than his old job. Hopefully he would get it.

As he stepped into the tub, Jared turned the knob and let out a soft sigh when warm water sprayed on his hair. He was glad he came early. Half an hour had passed before hot water started to run out, Jared decided to get out. His bones felt relaxed and his head seemed calmer.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Jared stepped out of the bathroom, coming face to face with Jensen. Huh? Jensen looked pissed.

"Why the hell did you shower?" Jensen barked. Not a decent conversation to start with.

"I wanted to release some stress—"

"Did I tell you you could do that?"

Jared scowled. "I don't need your permission, Jensen. You don't own me." What the fuck? Who did he think he was?

"Don't you remember our agreement? Unless you want me to chat with your boss," Jensen smirked. Of course, he would blackmail him. If Jared was still in his old job he would have been terrified and do whatever Jensen wanted. But now he didn't care. Jared wasn't there anymore.

"Go for it." Jared shrugged like nothing. "Tell him I said hi." He started to put on a purple shirt, slightly ignoring Jensen's puzzled expression. "By the way, I've been fired so..." he gazed at Jensen and shrugged again. "Your little threat doesn't mean anything." He finished putting on his boxers and pants.

"What?" his voice had gone soft. It was actually the first time Jensen seemed shocked. Jared had no clue why, though.

Jared raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Why are you surprised? You were going to have me fired either way." He put his dirty clothing away, then said in a firm tone, "I'm done with this. I'm done taking your orders. Just wanted to take advantage of a shower."

Suddenly Jensen shook his head and growled as he said, "Yeah, but on my choice. Also, you're still not done with the deal. You still owe me." Really?

"Not anymore. I'm done. Goodbye, Jensen. Find some another sucker you can use," Jared scoffed, but he didn't stop there, "You must be a fucking monster if you can't get laid. I feel sorry for you. Resorting to blackmail to fuck someone, pathetic."

Jensen's face hardened as he gritted his teeth, then said, "You're going to regret saying that to me." His hands were clenched to his sides and his face was bright red in rage. No one had ever spoken to Jensen just like Jared did.

"Whatever." Jared grabbed his backpack and left the room, slamming the door shut. He was finally free from Jensen. And it felt good. Now, usually Jared wasn't an asshole— he was the sweetest and funniest guy anyone could ever meet— but Jensen really pressed his buttons.

He was fucking done with that shit.

* * *

Jared squirmed on his chair. The interview should begin at any minute, the assistance went to get the manager. Jared could feel himself sweat underneath his white collared shirt, the only nice thing he had in the back of his closet. He was beyond nervous.

This was his last hope for working— and if he was being honest with himself, the money would help him a lot. Maybe then he could afford a decent suit that wasn't covered with food stains.

He glanced around the office to distract himself. The room was simple: huge desk in front of him, a couple of paintings hanging on the walls, a glass window on his right side. Jared liked the atmosphere.

Perhaps, everything could go right for once.

"Sorry to make you wait, Mr. Padalecki," the assistance said as she entered the room. "Mr. Ackles will be in shortly—" she halted when the door opened, revealing none other than Jensen.

Jared gaped. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Jensen was the boss of the company? Jared thought he was a regular business man, not the fucking boss.

"Thank you, Danneel. Please leave us alone for a little bit." Jensen smiled as he watched Danneel leave before smirking at Jared. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jared. What are the odds?"

His throat went dry and his blood drained from his face, being replaced with fear instead. Jared gulped. "I-I didn't know you work here," was all Jared could muster. His head lolled down, not having the courage to look at Jensen, he merely stared at his lap.

"No, you didn't." Jensen circled around Jared like a shark waiting to bite his prey. "So you want to work here?" Jared tensed when he placed his hands on both his shoulders. Jared didn't dare to gaze upwards. "What are your qualities?"

Jensen's fingers began to massage, causing Jared to slouch back without protest. He knew it was a trap. Jensen was never kind to Jared.

"I'm very good with computers. I finish my work on time and make sure I don't leave until I do—"

"Is that all your _qualities_?" Jensen interrupted. "You can say it. No one is around. You should know better than to lie to your boss, Jared." Everything slowed down for both of them. "Unless you don't want this job?"

Fuck.

Then Jensen leaned down to whisper in Jared's ear— just for him to hear— "I told you... That you would regret this." Jared could walk away with his pride and tell Jensen to fuck off, but Jared was so desperate to work. He only had one week to pay for his bills, if not... he would be evicted.

Jared took a shaky breath. "I-I like to be fucked," Jared stuttered, then Jensen removed his hands from his shoulders, only to stand in front of him.

"And?" Jensen grinned, maliciously, as if waiting for a juicy secret.

"I get on my knees and beg to be fucked... I-I like to suck cock." He shut his eyes for a second, feeling his cheeks turn rosy red. This was humiliating. Jared was fucked. Not physically but ironically fucked.

"Care to show me?" Jensen started to undo his belt from his slacks. Jared had done blowjobs before, however he hated doing it to Jensen. If this was another guy who loved and cared for Jared, he would have been begging to suck him off.

Sadly, he couldn't say no to him. His fucking future job was on the line.

"I'm waiting," Jensen said impatiently.

Jared nodded. He let the slacks and briefs fall around his ankles. Jensen was hard, his cock was twitching and oozing some precome already. Someone was very excited. Jared took him all by his mouth and began to suck him. Jensen tugged his hair, painfully. Fucker.

He swirled his tongue around as he gripped the base. Jared heard Jensen moaning from above. He could imagine Jensen's head tilt back and his eyes scrunched, with his mouth hanging open. Just like the other times Jared had discreetly seen him do.

Jensen groaned, slightly digging his nails into Jared's scalp. Ouch.

Without warning he came into his mouth, Jared couldn't pull away since Jensen kept a strong hold on him. Jared had no choice but to swallow every drop. The salty come flowing down his throat made Jared nauseated.

"That's right. Swallow it all, Jared." And he did. "Wouldn't want a mess now, would we?" Jared sucked a couple of times and dropped his hands, once Jensen let go of him Jared fell back against the seat. Small drops of come were falling down alongside his mouth. In all his life Jared had never been so humiliated and embarrassed. He felt like a fucking whore who was just used.

Jensen fixed his slacks and belt before leaning back against his desk. "You certainly do have other _qualities_. That might come in handy for future purposes." Jared narrowed his eyes as he wiped his mouth. "We need someone like you here."

Upon hearing those words, Jared sighed in defeat as he listened to Jensen. He knew where this was going. At least something good came out of this.

"You start tomorrow," he announced.

Jared smiled in joy. He got the job. By the end of the week he would get his paycheck and pay his apartment. His happiness was ruined as Jensen continued, "Oh. Before I forget, you will be reporting to me. Whenever I ask for you, you will come to me with no questions asked and do as I say. Understood?"

The poor boy nodded.

Jensen laughed; the sound making Jared stiff. He was at Jensen's mercy. "Remember when you said I was the _pathetic_ one? Looks like it's the opposite now." It was true. Now Jared was beginning to regret saying that word to him— even though he was one. Son of a bitch. Jared couldn't do anything...

"Welcome aboard, Jared."


End file.
